Torn Between Them : I choose
by xx.Only.You.xx
Summary: Yeah! The ending! Sorry it took me so long its just that I was super busy at the end of the month! Enjoy! I don't know why but I can add it together with the other chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long… Was busy during the last few months…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**I've decided that I love…**

During lunch, I went to find Eiji nii-chan.

"Ano…" I said as I knocked onto his classroom door. My eyes searched throughout the classroom for Eiji nii-chan but to no avail. Instead…

"Yukiko-san. Who are you looking for?" Syuusuke asked as he came up to me. I gulped. _'No, I can't tell Syuusuke about what I want to say to Eiji nii-chan! No…'_ I thought to myself as I shook my head.

"Hmm… Nothing… Hmm… Is Eiji nii-chan here?" I asked as I forced a smile. His expression faltered a bit as I finished my sentence. Then he shook his head. I smiled.

"Ja, I'll come find him later… Ja ne!" I ran as fast I could and ran into a dark corner. I was catching my breath. My legs gave way and I was on the ground. I thought I couldn't breathe back there!! I really want to tell Eiji nii-chan that **I love Syuusuke** and soon (HAHA! You thought that she chose Eiji ne??). Back there, when I saw Syuusuke, I could have sworn that my heart stopped. I really couldn't breathe! I just tensed up then and there. _Sigh. Maybe I should just find Eiji nii-chan after school._

Fuji's POV:

In class, I can't seem to pay attention. I keep staring out at the window and thinking about Yukiko. _From her expression and reaction, I guess she chose Eiji. Saa… This is one of those times that I don't get everything I want..._

"Fuji-san. Fuji-san?" I snapped out of my thoughts. The teacher was beside my table.

"Ne, Fuji-san. Daijoubu? You're crying…" I opened my eyes. I cried? I touched my cheek and felt tears streaming from my eyes and there were drops of tears on my table. I looked at my classmates. They were looking at me, worried. I smiled my normal smile.

"Mou daijoubu. Sensei, please carry on. Sorry for interrupting the class." The teacher gave me a suspicious look and was a little hesitant. She patted me on my back, gave me a smile and resumed the lesson.

"Nya, Fuji. Hontoni daijoubu?" Eiji asked. He was looking more worried than the other classmates. I assured him by nodding my head.

Classes finally ended. Eiji practically zoomed out of the class after greeting the teacher. I guess he's off to meet Yukiko. I packed my bag and looked out of the window with every book I placed into my bag. My eyes widened as I saw Yukiko waiting outside the school gate and Eiji running to her. She grabbed onto Eiji's arm and dragged him somewhere else. I then felt another tear fall from my eyes.

Kikumaru's POV:

Chibi-chan brought me to a park near her place. My heart is now beating really fast. She said she has something important to tell me.

She sat me down on a swing and she herself sat down on a swing beside mine.

"Ano… Eiji nii-chan…" she began. Her eyes were staring at the ground and she was looking somewhat down. I think I knew what she wanted to tell me.

"I can't… I think I… Syuusuke…"

"Nya, Chibi-chan. I know what you want to say." I sighed.

"You want to say that you want Syuusuke nya? Chibi-chan." I asked. I went over to her side and grasped her hand. I felt a tear fall onto my hand.

"It's alright nya." I said as I patted her hand. She starting sobbing.

"Demo… I can't return your feelings… And… And…" she stopped talking. Tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly rubbed them away. I pulled her into a hug and took one of her hand and placed it over my heart.

"Iie… Its alright nya. Remember what I said? That if it's Fuji, as long as you're happy I'm okay with it… But please remember… I once liked you. I'll always be your Eiji nii-chan. I'll always be there for you when you cry. And even if I can't be your boyfriend, I can still be the friend you can always count on nya. So… Don't cry, please." I said as I wiped her tears away. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ano… Chibi-chan. Could you remain like this for a few more moments? I think this will be the last time I will be able to hold you like this as your lover nya."

After a while, I was ready to let go. I broke the hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"That's an encouragement for you. Don't ever break up with Fuji. And if you do, remember that I'm here!! You can always come back to me!" I said jokingly. She laughed and walked on. After I was sure that she was gone, I let out all of my emotions. Tears came streaming down. I can't seem to hold back anymore. I really did love her. And I meant every word of my last sentence. I can only smile but deep inside I really didn't want to let her go. But if she's happy, that's all there is to it…

Fuji's POV:

Yukiko was all that filled my mind right now. In the end, she really did choose Eiji. I was only sure of this when I walked past a park. And there I saw Eiji hugging Yukiko. My mind didn't want to accept what I saw. I tasted saltiness on my lips but I didn't care, I just walked on. That night, Yukiko called but I didn't answer her call. I didn't read her text messages. I didn't reply them either. I did the same with her emails. In school, she came looking for me. I made up excuses saying that I was busy. I told my classmates to tell her that I'm not in class. I skipped practices. I avoided her for a couple of days. I didn't want to hear what she wants to tell me about Eiji.

That night was lonely. Yumiko was visiting Yuuta's place so my house was empty. That is until…

knock knock

I dragged my feet to the door. It was strange though. It was kind of late and the wind's pretty strong. No one in their right mind would come out at this time. I opened the door and something flew onto me. It was Yukiko. She began hitting my chest.

"Syuusuke. Have I done something wrong? If I did then I'm so sorry for whatever I did. If you hate me then… Then…" before I could ask or say anything, she pressed her lips onto mine and tears were on her cheeks. I smiled on the inside, deepened the kiss and brought her closer to me. I could hear her moans as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss and wiped the tears from her eyes. I led her inside my room and started calming her down. I lent her Yumiko's clothes to change into and stood outside my room. A smile crept onto my face and it wasn't those smiles that I wear all the time. This time, I was smiling from the bottom of my heart. Whatever I was feeling now could be seen on my face. As I entered my room, Yukiko didn't notice that I was smiling, I mean, how could she? She was still crying even after changing into Yumiko's clothes.

"Syuusuke… _sobs_ I really _sobs_ I really like _sobs_ like you. So can you _sobs_ please _sobs even louder_ not hate me?" she said in between sobs then starting crying again. I was laughing softly. My chest swelled with joy, bliss, love, passion and relief all at one time. I don't know which I should show to her first.

"Saa… Yukiko. Don't cry…" I said as I took her in my arms. However, she still didn't stop crying so I decided to do something that will distract her from her thoughts for a while. I pressed my lips onto hers as softly and gently as I could.

Yukiko's POV:

My eyes widened when Syuusuke kissed me. Soon after, he broke the kissed. I continued looking up at him and noticed that he was smiling. It was a smile different from the normal smiles, I can't quite put my finger on it.

"I-I thought that you hated me…" I began. My voice was trembling and tears welled up in my eyes but still I didn't break my gaze at Syuusuke. He began chuckling then pulled me into a hug. I savored the moment. I missed him holding me like this, close to his heart. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall.

"You know. I'm really glad that you chose me. I mean, that day, I saw you with Eiji in the park. Hugging. I thought… But still, I'm sorry that avoided you. I really really like you." he said. I blushed at that last sentence. I haven't heard him say that in a long time.

"Saa… Let me show you my love." With that, he tackled me to the ground. My hands were pinned above me and Syuusuke was hovering above me.

'_I hope he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do…' I prayed in my mind._

He slowly leaned in and smirked at me then pressed his lips onto mine. The kiss was passionate and a little rough. My lips parted and allowed his tongue in. He explored my mouth. His hands got to work on my clothes. One by one, the buttons opened and I felt a breeze touched my body. Syuusuke then broke the kiss and slowly trailed kisses down my body. I shivered as he moved from my collarbones, nibbling it a little, before moving down to my neck. Then down to my chest where he lingered longer. He moved down to my stomach then made his way back up. Every hair on my body stood up as he hovered above me and looked into my eyes with his blue eyes that left me mesmerized and my throat dry at that moment. As his knees were spreading my legs apart, my eyes were quickly shut tight and I let out a little squeak. But then, I realized that nothing was happening. I could still feel Syuusuke above me but he wasn't doing anything. My eyes opened a little to peek at what he was doing. He was… He was… SMILING!!! An evil-ish smile on his face. His eyes were opened at first but then shut when both my eyes opened.

"Saa… Let's continue this when we're a little older. What do you think?" he said, smiling as he got off me.

"NYA!! SYUUSUKE!!! Don't ever do that again!!" I said. Again, I could feel the tears welling up. Syuusuke laughed then pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, its getting late…" he said as he got up to his feet and pulled me up with him. I looked at my watch and agreed that its getting late.

"Ja, I think I'd better get-" Syuusuke scooped me up in his arms. My eyes widened and then were shut tight again. I wrapped my arms around Syuusuke, afraid that I would fall.

"You're not going anywhere, Yu-ki-ko san." He said. I could from his voice that something was up his sleeves. He walked over to his bed then threw me on his bed then went to switch off the lights.

"Nya, what are you do-" I shut my eyes and turned away as he removed his top. He then got onto the bed and pulled my down onto the bed with him and rested one hand on my waist and pulled me in a little closer.

"As your punishment for hugging Eiji even after you chose me, you have to accompany me to sleep tonight." My eyes widened at what I heard.

Fuji's POV:

"Nya? Ja… Oyasumi, Syuusuke!" She said as she gave me a peck on my lips and turned with her back facing me. I smiled then pulled her in closer to my body. I could feel heat emitting from her back and felt her pulse against my body.

"Saa… Oyasumi, Yukiko." I said as I kissed her hair then closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over us. I woke up a few hours later due to Yukiko's squirming. As I opened my eyes, I saw Yukiko's face. She then moaned a little then cuddled in closer to my body. Actually, she practically wrapped her arms around my body and brought herself closer. Still, she snuggled in closer. I smiled when she called my name in her sleep. _Sigh._ _I really couldn't get to sleep._ I thought to myself as I continued stroking Yukiko's face and her hair.

Yukiko's POV:

My body felt warm, it was so comfortable. My heavy-lidded eyes were reluctant to open but when they did, I saw that I was on top of Syuusuke!! My mouth opened and my eyes widened in shock. I tried getting off him but his arms were wrapped around me and I was afraid of waking him up. _Sigh._ But still, he looks so pretty like this. The soft sun rays streamed from the window and showed his face more clearly. He looks so unguarded and so innocent, like he has nothing to hide. I smiled and hesitantly reached out a hand and moved the locks of hair from his face. I wanted to have a clearer look on his face. I moved up a little and placed a kissed on his forehead then used my fingers and gently trailed it on his cheeks.

"Nya, Syuusuke. I really really like you. sighs If only you knew…" I whispered as I continued trailing his cheek with my finger.

I leaned in closer to have a better look of Syuusuke and noticed that he has long eyelashes. I leaned in even closer then suddenly, Syuusuke's eyes were opened. He looked at me and flashed me an evil smile. My eyes widened and a blush crept up to my cheeks.

"Saa… Yukiko, taking advantage of me eh?" he asked, laughing.

"Nya, Syuusuke, you're so mean…" I pouted. He smiled and leaned in closer to me. He then slid one hand into my hair and gently pulled me in closer. I obliged. He pulled me in closer then stopped to look into my eyes. Then he smiled again and pulled me closer and this time, our lips met. As he broke the kiss, he licked his lips and mouthed the word: 'Delicious.'

"Mou…" I said blushing as I rolled off him and got off the bed.

"Ne, Syuusuke. Don't you have practice today? You're gonna be late if you continue to stay in bed you know?" I said as I went over to the mirror, looked into it and brushed my hair. I heard footsteps heading towards me and I felt a tall figure behind me. I knew it was Syuusuke. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested he head on the crevices of my neck. He blew into my ear and nibbled on earlobes.

"Mou, Syuusuke. Cut it out…" I said breathlessly. Apparently, when I sound I this, I wasn't too persuasive. Not only did he not stop, he also went down to licking the crevices of my neck. It was after then that he stopped teasing me then went out of the room. I heaved a sigh of relieve and went out after him. I found him in the kitchen, making breakfast. Smiling, I went over to him and hugged him from the back.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Yukiko?" he asked as he turned off the stove. I hurried him over to the living room and sat him down on the couch. I quickly settled myself down next to him.

"Ne, Syuusuke? Can you feel what I'm feeling right now? Has it been conveyed to you through the hug just now?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Ano… Hmm… It's different from those heart-pounding 'I like you'. You can say it as 'liking you more and more' or loads and loads of 'I like you' put together. Hmm… I don't know how to say it…" it was on the tip of my tongue but I don't know what it is and my mind won't rest till I figure out what was it. Syuusuke then chuckled.

" 'I love you.' " I felt as if a load was taken off of my heart and my face brightened.

"Yes! Yes! That was it!!" I exclaimed.

"Yu-ki-ko." He called as he leaned in closer to me.

"Nani?" I asked, a little afraid of what he'll do next.

"I love you." I blushed at his words. These three words are powerful aren't they? But still…

" nods smiles I love you too, Syuusuke!" I jumped onto him kissed him.

Owari Nya


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long… Was busy during the last few months…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**I've decided that I love…**

I tossed and turned on my bed during that evening. Thoughts of Eiji nii-chan keeps floating in my mind. I think I know who I chose already. But I don't know how to tell Syuusuke my decision. Sigh. I've decided that I really didn't want to trouble myself with thinking of how to tell Syuusuke. To tell him straight, to me is the best thing. So…

Fuji's POV:

Next day after school:

"Gomen, Syuusuke. In the end I can't continue to go out with you because erm… Eiji nii-chan that I…" Yukiko said before she bowed and apologized. I got her meaning. I wore the smile I wore normally and smiled at her and nodded.

"Hmm… Wakatta. I thought so too… That you would in the end choose Eiji." I pulled her into my arms.

"Be happy and remember that you can always come to me like what you're doing with Tezuka okay? Saa… I think you'd better get going…"

"Yukiko, can you stay like this for a while longer? Let me hold you like this for one last time, before I let you go…" I said. I could feel the tears and the urge to cry. As I watched her back disappeared into the corner, my tears fell one by one. I couldn't bear to let her go. But I didn't want to see her sad though. I smiled while I waved goodbye to her. That was all I could do in that moment: smile and wished for her happiness and give her my blessings. I gave my heart and my all to her in our relationship. But I guess in the end, it was still nothing compared to what Eiji can give her.

'_Yukiko, from the bottom of my heart, I wish you and Eiji happiness. In the end, all that I could keep were the memories. Perhaps, in the future, I'll find someone better even though I know that it isn't possible. My love, my heart will be with you wherever you go.' _

Kikumaru's POV:

_Sigh. I wonder when is Chibi-chan gonna come. We've made plans to watch movie marathon at my place tonight! Maybe she's got something on last minute? Sigh, but she should at least call to inform me or something… Sigh._

knock knock

My eyes brightened as I jumped off the couch and sprang to answer the door. As I opened the door, I came across a very red Chibi-chan. Still, I went over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Chibi-chan! I'm so glad you came!!" I hurried her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"Hoi, wait for me nya. I'll get some snacks nya."

Yukiko's POV:

I didn't know how to tell Eiji nii-chan that I've rejected Syuusuke. I'm planning on telling him during or after the movie marathon but problem is that I don't know how to tell him exactly… Sigh.

"Oi, Chibi-chan, you okay? You seem to be sighing a lot nya…" Eiji nii-chan asked. I smiled and nodded my head, telling him that I'm alright. He brought us a two huge bowls ice-cream with hot chocolate fudge and one tub of plain vanilla ice-cream. He then sat down on the couch and settled me down beside him. He pushed a few buttons on the remote control and the movie began.

"Chibi-chan, feed me!!" Eiji nii-chan pouted. I laughed and did as he said. I took a small spoonful of ice-cream, ate a little then fed the rest to Eiji nii-chan.

"Nya, Chibi-chan. How old are you? You can't even eat an ice-cream properly." After he said that, he started licking the bits of ice-cream off my cheek and nose and lips.

"There, all clean nya. Since you can't eat like a normal 14-year-old kid, I might as well feed you. Here, hand over the spoon nya." I did as I was told. He brought the spoon halfway to my mouth but the spoon dropped and the contents spilled onto my hand.

"Oops, gomen. Looks like I'm not that good nya. Here, let me get that nya." He lifted my hand and gently licked off the ice-cream. He then licked the last of the ice-cream off the tip of my fingers and then sucked it. My body instantly felt hot and I can't hold back the blush anymore and let out a soft moan.

"Ohh… You like that don't you?" Eiji nii-chan said with a smirk. I pulled back my hand. He just continued smiling and went back to watching the movie. I smiled and put the finger which he kissed to my lips. Snuggling up to Eiji nii-chan, I continued watching the movie. In between the scene, Eiji nii-chan would give me a quick kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

Because I was too into the movie, I failed to realized that drops of ice-cream fell off the spoon. It landed onto my chin then rolled down on my upper chest. I muttered under my breath and just as I was about to clean my chin, Eiji nii-chan popped just in front of my face and gently licked my the ice-cream off. Before I knew it, he got to work on my neck. He suckled on my neck a little then I could feel his tongue running down to my chest. My heart was beating too loud and fast for me to think clearly. He lifted his head and gave me a smile then licked my lips.

"Some 14-year-old kid you are… You don't learn from your previous lessons do you? Here, I'll guide you." he took my hand with the spoon in it then scooped up the ice-cream and slowly came to my lips. I gave myself a mental shake and felt a blush on my face. I released the spoon and retracted my hand, sending the ice-cream down my chest. He looked at me and smiled then bent down and undid my pajamas. I shut my eyes tight, anticipating his next movement. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything. My eyes slowly opened and there, I saw Eiji nii-chan smiling (again) and he sat up and scooped the ice-cream and put it in his mouth. I watched as he licked his lips and how the ice-cream moved down his throat. He then scooped up another spoonful of ice-cream and held it to my lips and fed me. Again, another spoonful of ice-cream but this time…

"KYA!! Eiji!! What are you doing? It's freezing!!!" I exclaimed. He paused halfway and tipped the spoon over my chest. He started laughing.

"Nya!! You did that on purpose didn't you?" I scolded. He nodded then leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. Slowly, his tongue slipped between my lips. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and allowed his lips to trail down her chin to her throat. He gently brushed across her chest and started cleaning up the mess.

"Chibi-chan, let's make a promise." He hooked his little finger onto mine.

"What promise?" I asked.

"Alright! It's a done deal!! We'll continue this five years from now okay?" I blushed furiously and buried my face onto the nearest pillow. I could hear him laughing. Then I felt as if I was off the ground. Of course, I was right. Eiji nii-chan lifted me off the couch and brought me to his room and threw me onto his bed. He then got out a blue pajamas top and swiftly pulled off the one I was wearing and replaced it with a new one.

"There, all clean." He winked and pounced onto me and immediately fell asleep. I, on the other hand, can't. I can hear his breathing, feel his body emitting heat, hear his heartbeat and my skin is sensitive to his touch. With a hand over my mouth, I covered my mouth to prevent any weird sounds from coming out. My breath was heavy and irregular. I cautiously sat up and looked at the boy that was fast asleep beside me. I leaned in to have a closer look and stroke his cheeks gently.

Kikumaru's POV:

I controlled myself from smiling. Her touch was warm against my cheeks. I really wanted to just get up and hold her in my arms and tell her just how I feel about her. Just then, I felt her lips on my cheek and then, on my lips.

"Eiji… I'm really sorry if I hurt you in the past. But right now, my heart is overwhelmed by feelings for you… I just can't explain it and I just can't bring myself to tell you how much I like you. I'm sorry that I can't tell you face to face. You make my heart beat two times faster and harder than normal. When I'm around you, I can't breath. I can't think right and I can't think straight when my heart is beating so hard…" tears fall from the edge of my eyes when I heard her last sentence to me for that day…

"Eiji, I think I love you…"


End file.
